The Morning After
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Sequel to The Claiming. Rated for a rather friendly...plant...Complete


Author's Note: Well, to all of you who are actually reading these, here is yet another one! I hope you enjoy this one just as much and don't worry, it seems that my muses aren't done yet!

The Morning After

Sunlight shinning into her face rouses Talya and the first thing she notices is the fact that she is being cuddled against someone. She looks and realizes that it's Kurama and a soft smile crosses her face at his peaceful expression. She then notices a couple of the others stirring. Bui looks sleepily at her and Kurama before stretching and yawning. He smiles at the sleeping redhead. "Sadistic fox," he murmurs.

"Of course he is," she agrees. He smiles again and softly runs his fingers through Kurama's red hair.

"Amazed that this is happening again?" Oto asks softly. Talya chuckles.

"Yes and I am hoping that Yusuke doesn't come in here again," she responds.

"If he does that he'll be dead," Bui states quietly. Talya nods before looking over at Karasu and Ani, both of whom are still asleep and smiles at the absolutely cute image they make as both are snuggled between Bui and Oto.

The peaceful scene is once again interrupted by the untimely and unwanted entrance of Yusuke. He flings the door open and Talya's eyes narrow. "Go away!" she hisses as her ears flatten against her head.

"No," Yusuke says as he readies his hand in the position of his spirit gun. Talya's hazel-brown eyes widen as she realizes that it is pointed at her and Kurama. "Shot Gun!" Instinctively, she rolls Kurama out of the way and barely dodges it herself. The sudden movement disturbs Kurama and when he sees Yusuke and then notices the hole along with Talya's frightened expression, he realizes what happened and gets up facing Yusuke completely naked and summons forth his rose whip. Rage and hatred entwine within him and he lashes out at the reason for his roiling emotions.

"Rose whip!" he snarls going after Yusuke. The dark haired youth barely manages to dodge it. Again and again Kurama lashes out at Yusuke and the Spirit Detective begins to have trouble dodging the whip as exhaustion quickly settles in. Kurama doesn't stop even after Yusuke obviously cannot protect himself. He only relents after there is nothing left that is big enough to slice with his whip. He lets out a cross between a snarl and a growl. "Stupid, absolutely asinine, human."

Talya is still sitting there terrified and Kurama, seeing this, goes back to her and pulls her close. She shivers against him realizing how close she had come to actually dying. She close her eyes as she feels Kurama stroke behind her ears calming her. "Okay, Kit?" he murmurs.

"I-I th-think so," she whispers. He continues to gently pet her and she purrs softly making Oto and Bui laugh. Kurama chuckles softly as well. "So I purr, get over it," she grumbles which only makes them laugh more. She scowls.

"Oh come on, you're cute like that," Bui teases. That earns him a pillow in the face from Talya. "Hey!" She merely grins before beginning to beat him mercilessly with the pillow. Soon both of them are engaged in a pillow-fight and are laughing.

"Children," Kurama says fondly. Talya looks at Bui who nods in agreement. Smirking, they both begin to pummel him with the pillows. "This means war," Kurama declares.

Koenma enters to find a pillow fight going in full swing and all occupants still not clothed. He smiles at the scene before adopting a stern façade. "Kurama," he says and watches as Kurama freezes and then turns slowly to face him.

"Koenma," the redhead answers softly knowing why he was there.

"We need to talk," the prince of Spirit World tells him. Kurama nods and follows out after giving the others a reassuring smile still without reclothing himself. The door closes.

"If that bastard Yusuke ends up with Kurama in trouble, I swear he'll wish he was in Limbo," Talya growls, "He's been nothing but a pain in the ass to everyone."

'I don't think Koenma is going to be angry with Kurama. I do believe he notices the gaping hole in the bed," Karasu remarks.

"Knowing Koenma, he wouldn't care because it's his golden-boy Spirit detective that was killed," Talya retorts. She feels an arm wrap around her.

"Talya, that may be true, but luckily for him I doubt he'll risk endangering himself by angering all five of us," Oto says from behind her, "He is that smart at least."

"Well, let's hope so," she mutters.

"For his sake at least," Bui agrees. Talya nods and then notices something. Tilting her head for a moment and just looking, she snickers. "What's so funny, Kit?"

"Look who's still sleeping," she says point at the one side of the bed that is unharmed. Curled up and still dead to the world is Ani.

"That one can sleep through a war going on two feet away," Karasu murmurs smiling fondly.

"Yoko must have really tired him out," Talya says.

"Yeah, I'll bet. Insatiable fox," Bui mutters.

"Oh come off it. You know you liked it," Talya teases, "Your mewing was a good indication of it." She smiles as Bui turns bright red. "Hey, you're not the only one who did. Karasu, Oto, and I are guilty of it as well."

"Oto?" Bui gasps looking at the burly demon who suddenly decides his attention is better suited facing towards the wall. Talya giggles.

"You should have heard him, Bui," she gasps out, "It was the cutest thing I have ever heard." That earns her a glare from the burly demon, who is already wearing his sunglasses, but nothing else. "That would be more effective if you weren't wearing your sunglasses, you know."

"Kit," he says warningly. She gives him an innocent smile.

"What? It's true and you know it," she says enjoying the fact that she now had something to tease him about. He, of course, glares at her again. "That is NOT going to work, Mr. Macho. Glaring is only effective if you don't have sunglasses on especially not ones as hideous as yours."

The only warning she receives is watching both Karasu and Bui scamper to the other side of the room. Oto's arm wraps around her. "You really are suicidal aren't you?" he breathes into her ear. Talya shivers but smiles.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she answers innocently. She hears him chuckle as he pulls her close. "I'm glad you're here, Oto, you and your teammates."

"I think that the general consensus would be the same in regards to you, Kit," he responds. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the other two sigh in relief.

"They're scared of you," she comments.

"Karasu and Bui? Yeah, they have yet to realize that my bark is by far worse then my bite," he chortles, "though I am in no hurry to correct their assumptions." Talya giggles at that.

"So, how long do you think Ani will sleep is left alone?" she asks feigning innocence. Oto looks at his brother hiding a mischievous smile.

"A few more hours…if left alone," he answers. Talya smirks before walking over to the bed. She reaches into her hair and pulls out a seed before dropping it onto the bed and sprouting it. At first glance it looks like a sort of Venus flytrap. Talya's smirk deepens. 'Yoko isn't the only one with a plant bred for sex,' she thinks watching as it snakes a tendril up under the blanket at Ani's feet. Soon, the tendril returns, and the plant disappears under the blanket having found its target. Talya waits a moment to see Ani's reaction. It takes mere seconds and his golden eyes snap open and he cries out sharply. Talya chuckles.

"Good morning, sleepy-head," she coos. Ani glares at her but the expression only lasts a moment before changing to one of pure pleasure. Talya snickers and hears Karasu, Bui, and Oto laugh as well.

Ani is most definitely awake by the time the plant is done. He gives Talya a look that quite plainly voices his annoyance. "I am sorry, Ani," she says, "You're just too cute." He goes to give her a scathing answer when the door opens and Yoko steps in with what seems to be black wings wrapped around him. The silver haired kitsune gives a sheepish smile and looks over his shoulder at the figure standing behind him. Sapphire eyes peer out from under a wide-brimmed hat.

"Everyone, this is Kuronue," he announces.


End file.
